the one where rachael is pregnant again
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: i dedicate this to the entite F.R.I.E.N.D.S team. we all are waiting for the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. reunion. meanwhile here is a fan fiction by the biggest F.R.I.E.N.D.S. fan.i think the term "biggest F.R.I.E.N.D.S fan" is unnecessary here. happy reading


{rachael's bithday is next day. The gang have just returned from medical check the good news is :Rach is pregnant again}

rach:"oh my god. If ross hadnt attented that seminar and if he hadnt been away for one whole month........i and my daughter would have the same birthday"

joey:"how do you know its a girl?"

ross:"i am sorry but that seminar meant so much to me"

rach:"and i dont mean anything?"

ross:"you mean sooooooooooooooooooooo much to me."

monica:"i am so happy for you both."

chandler:"and i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy."

pheebs:"so..ross...you are not going to attend this one...are you?"

rach:"what are you talking about?"

ross:"i was about to tell you darling......."

rach:"what?"

ross:"i have...................."

pheebs:"ross is going to attend a prize ceremony today"

ross:"let me explain"

pheebs:"okay....explain"

ross:"this prize means so much to me"

pheebs:"thats an explanation?"

ross:"let me talk to rach."

pheebs:"dont baby girl is sleeping."

joey:"hey...how do you all know that its a baby girl?she is not borned i the only person who doesnt know?"

rach:"how can you do this ross?"

chandler:"how can you dooooooooooooooooooooooo this ross?"

pheebs:"yeah..how can you do this ross?"

joey:"do i have to say it too?"

ross:" mon.....only you can help me.i will be back before the birthday party"

mon:"who wants cookies?"

ross:"mon...stay whyare you leaving?"

chandler:"she is leaving because you want to leave rach....and rach wants to live with you forever...."

ross:"i cant even think of leaving just for a day.I will be back before the party.i promise."

rach:"i dont know........."

{AT A GIFT SHOP}  
salesgirl:"what can i do for you mam?"

pheebs:"can you take care of this while i search for a birthday gift for my best friend..i mean a friend...no she is my best friend"

sales girl:"sure...........whats it?"

pheebs:"shhhhhhhhh......dont will wake my grand mother"

{pheebs spots joey at the counter}

joey:{to clerk}"how much does this purse costs?"

clerk:"sir..its..."

joey:"leave it.i dont have enough money in my purse to buy this purse"

{joey turns and is surprised to find pheebs}

joey:"please dont tell rach what i brought for her a surprise"

pheebs:"you never brought anything"

joey:"thats why i dont want you to tell her"

pheebs:"look at that Isnt he cute"

joey:"he is a girl"

pheebs:"no..she is a boy."

joey:"lets have a she is a boy you can go out with him but if he is a girl she is mine"

pheebs:" he is.....a boy or a girl....he is cute and he is mine"

joey:"she is a girl pheebs.i have been with thousands of girls."

pheebs:"what?"

joey:"okay....i have been with hundreds of girls"

pheebs:"what?"

joey:"she is leaving.."

pheebs:"todai i knew the true meaning of 'love at first sight'.you dont get a chance to have a second sight'

joey:"hot girl...i am coming"

{at rachel's}

monica:"dont worry still have one day left in your birthday.i am sure ross will be back in time"

chandler:"after all he loves you soooooooooo much"

rach:"i dont know....."

mon:"dont worry sweetie.........you and your baby needs rest.i will take care of everything"

chandler:"i am sure you will"

mon:"where is pheebs?"

joey:"she is in love with the hottest girl on this planet"

mon:"she is not in love with me"

chandler:"by the word planet did you mean this room joey......?"

mon:"and honey ....by the word room did you meant this planet?dont you think i am the hottest girl on earth?"

chandler:"i think you are the hottest other girls are hot only when they have fever.i also think that kevin federline is the hottest......."

{enters pheebs}  
pheebs:"you all wont believe what happened to me"

chandler:"i still cant believe what happened to me"

pheebs :"what happened to me"

chandler:"oh my god....pheebs has turned into joey....she is talking to me and she is in love with a girl"

joey:"then what have i turned into?"

monica:"what happened to you pheebs?"

pheebs:"i and joey met a really cute boy at the gift shop"

joey:"he was a girl"

mon:"you both cant even tell he was a boy or a girl?"

rach:"may i say something?"

pheebs:"no"

rach:"what?"

pheebs:"ok...you said go to sleep"

chandler:"i bet she was a girl"

joey:"i even pictured her naked..she was hot"

monica:"complete your story pheebs.i am dying with suspence"

chandler:"suspense?the onlything i am getting is suspision. you both saw two different persons?"

pheebs:"i followed him"

joey:"i followed him too"

pheebs:"but you took the wrong bus."

chandler:"bus is short for Boy U Suck"

pheebs:"i kissed him and his name is ani"

joey:"he is a girl."

pheebs:"i dont know he is a boy or a thing i know that it was the best kiss i ever had"

mon:"wait a minute...you kissed him and you dont know he is a boy or a girl?"

rach:"when will ross return?his dinosaur talk was better than this."

pheebs:"i have his address."

{she pulls out a piece of paper......joey snatches it and runs run after him}

chandler:"its after a lot of days that i saw a girl running after joey."

..........................................  
{joey is about to knock at the door when pheebs comes running}

pheebs:"you cant ruin this for me joey"

{the door opens and comes out ani}

joey:"oh my god you are a boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

pheebs:"i won"

ani:"i lost a bet and i had to dress like a girl...but are you blind?"

pheebs:"love is blind"

rach:"you are back a lot...but it has been only four hours since you left...."

mon:"and where's the trophy?"

ross:"see what i brought for you mon"

mon:"nice..where is the trophy."

joey:"i cant believe it.....she is a boy"

chandler:"and you even pictured him naked..eww"

pheebs:"and we are going to see a movie tonight"

ross:"which movie?"

mon:"dont change the topic ..youdidnt got the trophy ...did you?"

ross:"no.....and dont ask me why."

mon:"why cant i ask a why?"

ross:"i dont want to talk about it"

chandler:"i have faith in you ross....i know you cant get a trophy."

{a knock at the gate...enters ani}

pheebs:"everyone...this is are going to see a movie."

ani:"hiii"

ross:"seriously dude...are you a girl?"


End file.
